


Честное зерцало

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: А знаешь, что ещё красиво, Уилл Генри?
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Честное зерцало

— Уилл Генри-и! Поди-ка сюда.

И я, конечно, всё бросил и пришёл. Не слишком торопясь, спешить нам пока было некуда, но и не мешкая, пока меня ещё просто зовут, а не кричат так, что простреливает голову. И всё равно споткнулся на пороге.

Уортроп стоял перед зеркалом — одеваться наконец-то изволил... Изволил да перестал, так и застыл в распахнутой рубашке. Я сглотнул, поняв, на что он смотрит.

— Уилл Генри?

Я подошёл на плохо гнущихся ногах, сам не зная, с чего это мне не по себе. Когда всё случилось... случалось... в общем, когда я наставил Уортропу синяков и засосов по всей груди, он нисколько не возражал, напротив, да так пылко, что слабенькое чувство смутной вины сгорело без остатка, а там и сам я... сгорел. И всё было хорошо,  _ всем _ было хорошо, и не в первый же раз... И всё равно комната показалась слишком длинной, а от взгляда в зеркало меня слегка замутило.

Уортроп, великий и ужасный, приобнял меня за плечи — и отпустило. Вот пойми, отчего оно так!

— Взгляни, Уилл Генри. Ты это нарочно?

Я посмотрел, куда указано, не смея даже в зеркале встретиться с ним взглядом. Ну, синяки, ну, уже начавшие “зацветать”... Он что, издевается? Нет, сэр, что вы, я нечаянно присосался к вашей груди, и так десять раз?! 

А потом я увидел. Это и правда вышло нечаянно, но синяки протянулись по плечам и груди аккуратной такой цепочкой. Как узор. Как украшение. Я почувствовал, что краснею.

— Н-нет, не нарочно, сэр, — но я хотел бы! Потому что... потому что а мало ли чего я хотел.

— Но согласись, получилось красиво.

Конечно красиво! И я отвернулся было, потому что в присутствии Уортропа её иногда бывало слишком много, красоты, но он мне не позволил.

— Вы меня за этим позвали, сэр? Полюбоваться?

Я бы, может, и набрался храбрости посмотреть, как он сам любуется делом, кхм, рук моих, но прекрасно знал, что увижу: ничего, лик безмятежный и бесстрастный. И в этом был весь Уортроп, жестокий и милосердный одновременно.

Уортроп, который опрокинул меня к себе на грудь и принялся расстёгивать на мне рубашку.

— Вот именно, — выдохнул он мне в волосы. — И если ты перестанешь дуться... или хотя бы коситься в сторону... то и сам увидишь. Смотри, Уилл Генри!

Я всей спиной чувствовал это мерное дыхание, этот ровный пульс, и что-то меня потряхивало. Эти бестрепетные руки привели мою рубашку в полный беспорядок, вы молодец, сэр, теперь мы с вами полуодеты одинаково. На что же я смотрю, чего это я, как вы любите выражаться, там не видел?

— Смотри же, — то ли слово, то ли жаркий выдох, и он куснул меня за ухо — тоже едва коснувшись зубами.

Бестрепетная рука дрогнула слегка, обводя на моей груди шрам, оставленный вендиго — рваное кольцо, которое... тоже было по-своему красиво, если не вспоминать. А может, и благодаря этой памяти. Рука опустилась ниже, погладила меня по животу, на миг прижалась крепко, и эта лёгкая дрожь передалась и мне.

Он даже ремень и брюки смог расстегнуть быстро и ловко одной рукой. Я к тому времени уже перестал задаваться вопросами, на которые всё равно не получил бы, как водится, внятных ответов. Зачем, если нам очевидно хочется одного... Очевидно хочется.

Я знал, что он может сделать — что сделает, насколько искусны эти руки в обращении с плотью, как быстро или как угодно медленно они доведут меня до разрядки — или не доведут, всякий раз замирая на самом краю, измучив до изнеможения... Меня просто никогда раньше не заставляли на это смотреть.

Я и смотрел. Уж не знаю, чем Уортроп удержал меня, второй рукой или словом, но я смотрел — на собственное раскрасневшееся лицо, искажённое похотью и отчаянием, на искусанные губы, на краску, разливающуюся себе дальше и ниже, на пятна и полосы на влажной от пота коже, на всколоченные волосы, липнущие к щеке... на тонкую сильную руку, так невозможно, невообразимо, так естественно ласкающую мой член.

Простите, сэр. Кажется, я забыл, как смотреть и дышать.

— Смот-ри... — у него тоже сорвалось дыхание, словно мы дышали — и не дышали — вместе, как единое целое, и я посмотрел — на нас вместе, взглядом, плывущим и смазанным от оргазма... Уортроп был прав, но прав был и я тоже. Это было красиво. Слишком красиво.

И угадайте, кому пришлось отмывать зеркало... 


End file.
